


For the first time in years

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Set during Brotherood, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Stella calls Noctis and they talk for the first time in years. Brotherhood Era.





	For the first time in years

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by FFXV storyboard where Noctis and Stella speak through the phones. And both Noct and Stella were 15.
> 
> Hope you like it.

“Here, my lady,” Umbram handed Stella a mobile phone and she took it with shaking hands.  “I got you a phone as you asked; the soldier lost it and won’t be looking for it.”

 

“Thank you, Umbram,” the princess smiled gratefully at her retainer. He returned the smile, before leaving youngest Nox Fleuret’s room, so she could have her conversation in private.

 

Stella looked at the phone in her left hand, bit her lip and slowly began dialing Noctis’ number.  

 

It’s been seven years since Niflheim invaded Tenebrae, killed their mother, took custody over them and kept them captive in the Manor.

 

And it’s been seven years since Stella saw Noctis in person or even heard his voice. Sure, they wrote each other messages in the Notebook that was carried back and forth by Umbra, but it was different. She wanted to hear her childhood friend’s (secret crush’s) voice.

 

That’s why a few days ago, when Noctis sent his reply to her last message Stella asked for his phone number; he was surprised, but gave it nonetheless, and yesterday the blonde asked Umbram – her retainer and best friend – to get her a mobile phone which he did, and now she had a phone and could call Noctis.

 

Stella finished dialing the number. She checked if she got the number right, and then pressed the green button, pressed the device to her ear and began waiting for an answer.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Noctis was in his apartment, lying on couch half-asleep with TV working, when he heard his mobile phone ringing.

 

The teen groaned as he opened his eyes, waking up. He sat up and took his phone that was on the coffee table and looked at the display.  

 

Unknown number.

 

The prince raised an eyebrow. Who could be calling him? His phone number wasn’t a public knowledge, only those close to him had it.

 

So who could be calling him?

 

Noctis wanted to dismiss the call at first, but something inside told him to answer it. After a few moments of hesitation, he decided to answer.

 

“Hello?” the fifteen year old prince said into speaker as he pressed the device to his ear.

 

Someone breathed a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

 

“Phew. I was starting to think I got it wrong,” a female voice said. The voice sounded familiar, but Noctis couldn’t remember where he heard it.

 

“Um, sorry, but who is it?” The prince asked. “How did you get my number?”

 

The voice laughed gently.

 

“I’m not surprised you don’t recognize me. It’s been seven years after all,” the stranger said. “As for how I got your number… you gave me it yourself.  Or have you forgotten already?” the voice became amused at the end.

 

The prince became more confused as he tried to recall who he given his number recently.

 

Then it clicked. He had given his number to Stella, who asked for it a few days ago, but that just couldn’t be could it? As far as he knew Tenebrae didn’t have phones and other technology like Lucis or Niflheim.

 

Still, Noct asked:

 

 “Stella? Is that you?”

 

Stella laughed gently again.

 

“Hi, Noctis, “she said. “Sorry I didn’t say that it was me from the beginning.  “

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s my fault I didn’t recognize you,” the prince said, blushing from embarrassment. He felt kind of stupid for not recognizing his childhood friend and crush’s voice. But considering they haven’t seen each other since they were eight, it was kind of expected. ” And I didn’t expect you to call. Where did you get the phone?”

 

“Umbram got it for me,” the princess replied, and Noct remembered a serious boy five years his and Stella’s senior with grey hair and yellow eyes that always followed his friend like a shadow. “I just… wanted to hear your voice. I miss you.

 

Noctis smiled softly.

 

“Me too.”

 

There was a pause between them for a few moments before Stella spoke again:

 

“So how have you been all these years?” She asked, cheerfully, changing the subject.

 

And Noct told her everything that happened to him since their separation; about seeing Prompto for the first time, about befriending Iris and her brother Gladiolus, about moving into his own apartment, and about meeting Prompto and becoming best friends with him.

 

Sure, Stella already knew about all of this from the messages Noctis sent her, but the princess didn’t mind to hear it from Noct himself.

 

After a few moments he finished. Then, the teen asked:

 

“And how have been all these years?”

 

Now, it was Stella’s turn to tell about the changes and events in her life; about Ravus being in Niflheim military, about Luna becoming the Oracle at the age of sixteen, about her staring training with a rapier and becoming Luna’s shield.

 

“You became Luna’s Shield?” Noctis asked, surprised when Stella finished talking. He never heard about _girls_ becoming Shields.

 

“Yeah. I just wanted to help Luna somehow. So I became her bodyguard. You think it’s a bad idea?” On the other end of the line, Stella bit her lower lip. When she told her siblings about her decision, Ravus said it was ridiculous idea; Luna supported her.

 

And now, she told Noctis about it. What would he say? What this is a bad idea? Or good?

 

“I’m not sure, if it is a bad or good idea, but I’m sure you can do it, Stell.”

 

Stella felt warmth grow inside her chest at his words.

 

“Thank you, Noct. “

 

“You’re welcome. Just be careful while doing the job, okay?”

 

“Okay, I’ll try to be careful. “

 

They continued their conversation. While she was listening to story Noctis was telling, the blonde looked at the clock and her eyes widened; it was 4.00. p.m.  When she called Noct it was 3.00.p.m. They talked for an hour.

 

Time sure flies fast.

 

“I’m sorry, Noct,” the youngest Nox Fleuret apologized, when the prince finished telling the story.  “I have to go.”

 

“Oh, “Noctis said. He didn’t want to finish the conversation. “Okay.  Let’s call each other when possible?”

 

“I’ll call when I can, “Stella promised. “Bye, Noctis.”    

 

“Bye, Stell,” the prince said.

 

His friend hung up and Noctis placed his phone back on coffee table and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

 

He was happy to talk Stella after such a long time and couldn’t wait the next call.

 

He hoped they could talk again soon.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stella ended the call, hid the phone, so no one would find it and smiled happily.

 

It was nice to talk with Noctis for the first time in years.

 

 

 She hoped they could talk again soon.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
